Don't Even Care About the Table Breaking
by showtunesandbooze
Summary: It started when Thad grew bored one day during a meeting and tried to jack Wes off under the table. Now? It's a game for the two of them. By the end of the year, Wesley Montgomery and Thaddeus Harwood have resolved to have sex in every way imaginable on the Council's table in the music room.
1. Uptown Girl

Thad sighed woefully as Nick Duval stood in the center of the music room, facing the council and looking Wes square in the face. He leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table, leaning his chin on his hand to better view the spectacle that was another upper-class Warbler who thought they deserved a featured solo in their next number. He could feel Wes going rigid beside and shooting him his normal angry glances at Thad's famous lethargy during this part of the meetings. Nick turned and began to address his fellows Warblers, searching for support among his fellow performers, and Wes took the opportunity to lean over to his melancholy boyfriend to reprimand him for being so visibly uninterested and, in Wes' opinion, incredibly rude. This nearly brought a smirk to Thad's face; he'd definitely be getting punished in their dorm room tonight.

"Thad," hissed Wesley with annoyance, "Would you at least pretend to be listening to Warbler Duval's proposal?"

Thad tilted his head slowly in Wes' direction, amused. "He sounds like he's running for President. It bores me."

"Then keep yourself entertained so he can be under the impression he has your respect." With a softer tone, Wes added, "I may be in love with you, but I'm head of the council. Please try?"

Wes straightened back up in his seat, turning slightly to smile at David who seemed completely enamored with Nick's proposition to sing lead on Uptown Girl. Smiling more sincerely, Wes turned to tune back in to what Nick was saying. He had already rallied the support of most of the room with some help from Jeff. Just as Wes started to imagine the choreography to the number with Nick as the lead, he felt something against his inner thigh. His eyes widened slightly, and he shot Thad a nervous look from the corner of his eye, willing him to stop.

Thad, however, had found a way to entertain himself through Nick's speech: Getting Wes off. Wes was always the kinkier one in the relationship, and had been hoping Thad would try something public like a quickie in the bathroom between classes or a blowjob backstage before a performance…But this was completely out of the blue. With a smile to Nick, Thad sat up and, as quietly as possible, unzipped Wes' pants while clearing his throat to cover the noise, meeting little resistance from the Head Warbler. He kept his eye locked on the tie around Nick's neck, making it appear he was listening intently, while he slid his hand under the waistband on Wes' boxers.

Wes paled and his breathing slowed as he felt Thad's hand wrap around his cock, resisting his urge to moan as Thad started stroking him slowly. In no time at all Wes was hard and found himself fully zoning out of the goings on in the meeting; the only thing he thought about was the way Thad was moving his hand, grazing his fingers over the head of his cock and spreading the precum all over him. Wes almost whimpered in protest when he felt Thad's hand slip away, giving him and incredulous look when he pulled his hand up, strategically hiding it with his other hand. Thad smirked mischievously and kept his eyes on Nick, knowing Wes was watching him. Slowly, Thad licked the bit of precum off his hand, letting out a barely audible moan for Wes to hear.

Wes turned back to face Nick, wearing his anguish at Thad's teasing and his inability to take him right there on the desk all over his face. He tried to focus back in on Nick's increasingly desperate spiel but was once again distracted by Thad's hand snaking under the table and teasing his cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and slowly slid his hand up to the head, making Wes lean back in his seat. Thad always knew just how to drive him crazy by teasing him, taking him to the brink of orgasm and then stopping. It was a treat for Wes when Thad took control, and such a turn on to see his submissive boyfriend trying to be controlling. Suddenly, without warning, Thad started moving his hand at a fast pace and tightening his grip slightly.

Thad kept his face calm, collected as he watched Nick begin to pace about the room with examples and analogies and pointless anecdotal reasoning for giving him a solo. He kept an eye on Wes who was falling apart beside him, loving the utter submission written across his face. He wanted his boyfriend to cum right there in the room, with everyone around and unknowing. He loved the danger and the sense of taboo; it thrilled him, he wanted more. If Thad could get Wes to cum during this meeting, he resolved with himself to let Wes try anything he wanted in bed for a month.

It was clear after a few minutes that Thad was going to have to do something more to get his exhibitionist boyfriend off, but it wasn't possible for him to inconspicuously blow him under the council's table. He carefully pretended to write on a piece of paper, as though he were silently trying to get a message to his fellow council members without interrupting Nick and leaned close to Wes, slowing the pace of his strokes on Wes' cock. If there was one thing Wes loved more than anything, it's when Thad spoke Spanish to him. There was something so deep and sexy about his accent when he spoke, and the way he always spoke with a breathy voice when Wes was close to orgasm. He kept his face void of emotion but whispered into Wes' ear just the same.

"Bebé? ¿Por qué no vienes a mí?" He took a breath, exhaling into Wes' ear and continuing, scattering quiet moans in his voice. "Quiero que tan malo, Wessy. Te quiero dentro de mi bebé, por favor, ven."

He saw Wes's grip on Gavel tighten and knew he was so close to cumming he could feel it. Thad decided he wanted Wes to cum more than he wanted to tease him, so he tilted his head away from the view of the Warblers and nipped at the edge of Wes' ear, pulling back enough to whisper one more thing.

"Está usted me va a castigar a esta noche? Quiero que. Quiero que tan malo. Yo soy tu es. Yo soy tu puta."

Thad pulled away quickly, just as the fervor in Nick's voice grew. He sped up his hand around Wes until he felt Wes jolt away. With eyes wide in amusement and alarm, he watched Wes cum, banging his gavel against the table and slumping forward loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"YES! Yes, oh God yes! Fuck…Fuck, you're perfect you're so good…"

Fear flickered through Thad's eyes as Wes stared at the mahogany table. _Shit, _Wes thought, _now they'll all know what he was doing under the table! _Applause overtook the room and Wes heard Thad's laughter ringing out from beside him. He looked up, both dazed and confused and was clapped on the back by a grinning David Thompson.

"Great choice, Montgomery! I'm sure it was the right one!"

Next Sebastian Smythe rushed the table, smugly listing reason upon reason why he should be second on the song if Duval was to sing lead, though his reasons were muffled by the endless string of gratitude pouring from Nick himself. Smiling in a nervous fashion, Wes leaned over to Thad.

"Did I cum and pass out? What the fuck is going on?"

"Baby? You banged the gavel and said yes." With a laugh he added "You just gave Uptown Girl to Duval!"

Wes's face turned bright red and he started sputtering, looking for an explanation or any kind of response. He was so out of it in fact, that when Sebastian announced to the room that he'd appointed himself as second soloist, no one on the council refuted his claim. Thad was too bus laughing, Wes had yet to regain his composure, and let's face it; we all know David wanted to jump Sebastian's bones from day one. Thad wrapped an arm around Wes' shoulders as he quickly and quietly re-zipped his pants.

"Wesley, I was thinking. I should get a line in the song. I mean, Nick can share since I _am _the reason you said yes!" It was clear Thad would not be letting Wes live this down any time soon.

Maybe Wes would just skip performing in Uptown Girl.


	2. Retaliation

Thad nearly pranced up the stairs to his dorm room that night, all too satisfied with the way rehearsal had gone down. The look on Wes' face was more than enough for a lifetime of amusement, and while it might have been a little cruel, Thad was proud of his moment of exhibitionism.

As he made his way through the halls, he spied Jeff Sterling leaning against the doorframe of his and Nick Duval's, room directly across the way from Wes and Thad's. Jeff looked Thad up and down with a knowing smile.

"So Harwood – or should I say – Hardwood?"

"Ha ha, Sterling, that's so funny. Nothing I've ever heard before." He made a move to open his door, but the lanky dancer's body was quickly stood in his way. Thad rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jeff?"

"That little stunt you pulled was hilarious. Don't worry; I think I'm the only one who noticed." He shrugged. "I mean, Wes' face was directly in my line of sight."

"That's only because you were staring at Nick's ass the whole time. Have you finally given it up to him, yet?"

"Not your business!" Jeff squeaked, making it clear he and Nick had still not consummated their relationship. How unfortunate, Thad thought.

"So are you going to let me in my room, or…?"

Jeff sighed, his attempt at being a badass fading away in place of his natural, sweet demeanor. "Look, I just wanted to say, thanks for giving Nick the solo. I mean, I know it was kind of an accident, but still. You essentially made Wes give it to him. So it means a lot."

Thad smiled slightly and clapped Jeff on the shoulder. "No worries, blondie. Just work on Duval's dance moves with him, would you?"

Jeff nodded happily before bouncing across the hall and disappearing into his room. Thad shook his head; were there _any _straight boys at this school, or had Dalton Academy truly become gay Hogwarts? He shrugged the thought off and let himself in his room. Wes had cut out of dinner early, as he always did on Tuesday and Thursday nights, and hauled himself up in the library to study. He used to be able to study in his room, but once they had started dating, Thad found enjoyment in trying to seduce Wes while he worked. Thad kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket over the chair beside his desk, loosening his tie before he plopped down on his bed. He picked up Macbeth, with the intent to finish his reading assignment before Wes returned, but promptly fell asleep.

When Wes finished his late night study session, he crept through the halls of Dalton and back to his room, trying not to draw attention. He was still embarrassed over the whole hand-job under the table ordeal, and was fully convinced everyone knew. When he arrived outside the door of his room, he fumbled with the books in his arms, searching for his key in his pockets. He knocked lightly, hoping Thad would open the door for him, but to no avail. Wes sighed, annoyed, and set his books on the floor. He dug around his pockets and finally found the key, letting himself in. He kicked his books quietly through the door and off to the side, with the intent to have Thad rush toward him for a kiss. Instead, he saw his boyfriend, who he should be mad at to be honest, curled up in bed with Macbeth covering his face. Wes smiled and closed the door, walking quietly over to Thad's bed.

He shook his shoulder lightly. "Thad? Thaddy, you alive?" Wes cocked an eyebrow. There were two options here: One, curl up with his boyfriend and fall asleep with him. Two, Payback. Option two just sounded so much better.

Wes carefully maneuvered himself onto the bed, sitting beside Thad's feet. He snaked his hands up the sleeping boy's legs and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. With a smirk, he slid them down Thad's body, pausing each time Thad stirred as not to wake him yet. Carefully, Wes got Thad's trousers off and dropped them on the floor. He slowly spread Thad's legs apart, crawling into the space of the bed between them. He leaned down and kissed Thad's inner thigh, causing the body to shift in his sleep. Wes kept placing little kisses higher on Thad's legs until he ran out of space.

Thad's boxers betrayed that he was already half-hard from Wes' simple touches; Wes hoped Thad was dreaming about him while this was going on. He lowered his head down and kissed the head of Thad's cock through his boxers before sucking lightly on it. Thad moaned, waking slowly, as Wes sucked harder on the head through the thin cloth. As Thad became more awake, Wes pulled up, smiling brightly as he pulled Thad's boxers off.

"Good morning, Starshine." Thad blinked, mildly confused, as Wes continued. "You get hard so easily…Not dreaming about Blanderson, were you?"

Thad's answer was cut off but a loud moan escaping his throat, as Wes' warm mouth covered his cock again. Wes closed his eyes, flicking his tongue gracefully across the slit, making Thad grip the sheets. Wes sucked in his cheeks and slid his mouth down farther, humming as he pulled back up. He opened his eyes and watched Thad, incredibly satisfied with his handy work thus far.

But it wouldn't be revenge if Thad got to cum.

Wes swallowed and took Thad all the way into his mouth, holding his breath and trying to keep him in as long as possible. Thad grabbed Wes by the hair and held it tightly, arching his back and moaning loud enough for their neighbors to hear. Wes pulled up for air, gasping and looking in Thad's eyes.

"D-Don't stop. Please, Wessy, don't stop now."

Wes slid up Thad's body, holding his hips lightly, and kissed his lips. Thad kissed back and rocked his hips up, desperate for friction and for Wes' mouth. Wes, with a smirk, moved off the bed and stood, brushing himself off.

"Revenge, Warbler Harwood, is a dish best served cold." He looked at Thad cockily. "As cold as your blue balls."

With that, Wes grabbed his towel from the top of his dresser, and left the room to go shower, grinning and nearly skipping. These two had an unhealthy obsession with one-upping one another.

Thad laid there in disbelief, glancing at his hard-on and grimacing. That was a low-blow on Wes' part, to leave him so unsatisfied. Two could play at this game, however. Wes would no doubt be on his guard for whatever Thad's retaliatory sex act would be, but Thad knew full well the one place Wes would never be on his toes.

The Library.


End file.
